Overtale!
by AlbinoAsriel
Summary: The war between Monsters and Humans ended in a stalemate, and in most of the world, Humans and Monsters are 'separate but equal' Many years after the war, the Dreemur family live in the town of New Ebbot, a town of mixed humans and monsters, Hijinks ensues. [Female Frisk] [Slice of Life Fluff] [AU]
1. Author's Notes

**AN: Welcome to Overtale! My first Fanfic ever on this website. Just as a note, I would like to introduce a bit about my AU and my interpretations of the characters, if you want to learn them as you go on (and not get some minor spoilers) than simply skip past the bolded passage, but please note that The POI will shift between Asriel and Frisk and will be symbolized with a completely empty line besides a centered asterisk (or as Sans would say, an astrefrisk) thank you and I hope you enjoy reading!**

**Basis of Overtale-**

**The basis of Overtale is simple, instead of the war ending in the monsters being locked underground, it ended in a stalemate of sorts, and to this day there is still underlying tension between the groups. Mostly, they have sectioned off into their own different countries, with some countries being more mixed, including this world's version of the USA(Which now stands for the United Species of America), which isn't actually much related to our world's version beyond geography and certain cultural similarities. Frisk lives with Asgore and Toriel (Who are still together since Asgore never tried taking human souls) as well as Asriel. **

**The Characters**

**Frisk- Frisk will be female, I think it will work better with the stories I want to tell, with a sister brother relationship between Asriel and Frisk. She will also talk, but only usually talking with her friends and family or when she needs to. She will still have her DETERMINATION, and she will be a pacifist whenever possible.**

**Asriel- Just a little care free goat kid. Since none of the things that often define most of his character arcs in slice of life stories above the surface(PTSD related stuff, Not feeling like he should be alive) never actually happened in this AU, I will have a much different place to take him, and before we even start. There will be no romantic tension (Beyond maybe puppy love) between Frisk and anyone else, or Asriel and anyone else. They're just kids after all.**

**Chara- Chara is still alive, but is just a friend of the Dreemurr kids, she has a short temper, but still loves Frisk and Asriel, and isn't a murderous psychopath. As you can tell by the pronouns, she is female like Frisk**

**Flowey- . . . You'll see . . . you'll all see**

**Just as a final note before I actually start the story, this isn't related to the Overtale fangame, (which I found while writing this) it just shares a name, and it also isn't mixing any other AUs, most of the characters are going to be at least close to their original selves, but with a few changes in ethier personality or actual traits (Alphys is more confident since the Determination tests never happened, Papyrus will be a much better cook, as it's his main passion since there's no royal gaurd, little stuff like that that are OOC)**

**Now before I literally spoil the entire thing, I introduce Overtale**


	2. Chapter 1: School Daze

**AN: Just a Quick Note, this little intro below is supposed to be a very vague summary of what's going to happen in the chapter, , so I know when to start or stop a chapter, otherwise I drag chapters on too long and they feel like a badly paced mess. Usually though, I try to write them in an entertaining and misinformed way, so for example if for some reason Chara killed Flowey, I would write something like "Chara picks some flowers" The reason I'm asking this is for a question, after reading this chapter, please let me know if I should keep them in for entertainment and foreshadowing purposes or leave them out, of course, you don't have to read them if you don't like spoilers, but like I said their vague and misleading so . . . just let me know, now I'm done rambling, Make sure to review this, I love feedback Enjoy!**

**Tonight in Overtale**

**Dreamception!**

**Frisk hates School**

**Asriel Threatens Frisk**

**And Racism!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth, humans and monsters. _

_One day, war broke out between the two races, and their lives were changed forever. Both sides felt they were right in their decisions and they both had such DETERMINATION, that the war lasted for years_

_After a long and painful battle, neither side could get an advantage, and so they split apart, Humans and monsters spread throughout the land. Some mixed together, but most separately between the two races._

* * *

_Asriel's POV_

_Many Years Later- New Ebott, USE 20XX_

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* The alarm clock wails, piercing my furry ears, instantly waking me up and

"Children, it is time to wake up" I heard my mother call out from downstairs."You two shouldn't be late for your first day of middle school"

I groaned and climbed out of my bed, pulling off my star pajamas, making sure that the cloth doesn't get stuck on the two little nubs on my head known as horns, if you could even call them that. Slipping on my green sweater, I walk over to Frisk's bed and shook her awake

"Frisk!" I called out to my sister, loudly but soft and kind. "It's time for school" The yellow human groaned, stretching her arms above her head as she wobbled out of her bed.

"Ugh, really" Frisk yawned "I barely even slept! Is it time for school already, I swear we had one more day of summer."

"Nope! School time, come on, I wanna see the new school!" I exclaimed, we were both now in sixth grade, so we were going to Ebbot MIddle School now, and I was excited, there would be so many new friends to make from the other elementary school that feeds into it. Frisk though, well she's never been a people person, or a monster person for that matter. Usually just hanging around her close friends, who, besides MK, were only adults.

"Fine, you know I don't want to though Asriel. If it were up to me, we would have our friends homeschool us. Wouldn't you want to learn Math with Mom, or Science with Alphys, or even Cooking with Undyne, . . Ok maybe the last one's a bad idea but still." Frisk explained her dream of not having to go to school, it's not that she didn't like learning, it was the opposite, she loved it, and almost always loved her teachers, it was the kids who ruined it, they were always worried about something else, or picked on her, or worried about picking on her.

"Children, breakfast is ready, I made butterscotch waffles!" Frisk sprung to life at the sound of that, quickly changing out of her pajamas and putting on her signature striped shirt and running down the stairs.

* * *

Frisk's POV

"Good morning Mom!" I called out to Toriel as I took a seat in the kitchen. Whiffing up the the sweet smells of Butterscotch through the air.

"Good morning Frisk, did you sleep well?" my mother asked me

"Okay, Asriel was talking in his sleep again, this time he was talking about **Hopes and Dreams, **it's strange that he would dream about dreams" Ever since I was adopted into the family, Asriel had always mumbled in his sleep, but recently, he had been normally talking and even sometimes yelling in his sleep. It's not so bad though, at least he's entertaining to listen to while trying, and failing, to sleep.

"I did? Again! How am I supposed to fix it?" Asriel's fluffy head popped into the room,as he peeked around the corner and headed to his seat, meanwhile Toriel brought over a plate of waffles, each of the siblings ravaging the plate, almost instantly, the waffles disappeared. . "Ah mean, you probably know what I dream about better than Ah do"

"Asriel, no talking with food in your mouth" Toriel scolded as I giggled at him "That goes for you too Frisk, doesn't matter if your a goat or a human, it's just as disgusting either way"

"Okay, Mom" I replied.

* * *

A brisk breeze blew across throughout the neighborhood as Asriel and I walked towards the bus stop, Mom had already left about a half an hour ago to head to the Elementary School. Now it was time for us to leave, I noticed our neighbor, Sans, waving to us as we exited and we both waved back

"You know what's also going to be weird Asriel?" I asked

"What? You already said like a hundred reasons you don't want to go to school" Asriel teased.

"Well. mom's not going to be there, we're never going to see her in the halls or anything" Frisk observed. This would be the first year of school they would have without her adopted mother.

"What! You're calling that a bad thing, I love Mom, but she is always so meticulous, she's a perfectionist!" Asriel says.

"Woah Asriel, hold up for the people that aren't as smart as you, Using big words today are we." Frisk teased with a smug smirk.

"Hey!" Asriel yelled "It's not that big of a word"

"You're such a dork" I said, and we both chuckled, it was all in good fun

"And you're just a silly human" Asriel put on a terrible, but also hilarious, furious facade, scowling while trying not to laugh at what he was about to say "You will fall to the monster race! You fools barely even have magic! Arrrrrgh!" Asriel tried his best to do an intimidating yell, maybe someone like dad could do, but instead it just looked like he was very angrily yawning,

Both of us lost it, now laughing as we walked, not being able to form any words. Eventually, we reached the end of our journey, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, normally, on days like these, kids like us would of been outside. But no, we were going to school. I was nervous, scared even, but the time on the way to the bus I spent with my brother filled me with DETERMINATION!

* * *

Asriel's POV

The bus ride was short and sweet, both me and Frisk just chatting about nothing, I was still worried about my continual sleep talking, but at the time I didn't want to bring it up. We walked into the school and got our schedules, comparing the two.

**Asriel's Schedule**

**Homeroom- Mrs. Tikun (Tee-Kin)**

**1st Period- Math- Mr. Lebowski**

**2nd Period- P.E.- Mrs. Carply**

**3rd Period- Magic Essentials- Mr. Gaster**

**4th Period- History- Mrs. Jumbalee**

**5th Period- Biology of Humans- Dr. Jade**

**6th Period- Music and Arts- Ms. Allowa**

**7th Period- English-Mrs. Oak**

Frisk seemed to have a very similar schedule to me, which calmed her nerves a bit. "Welp, it looks like we go to homeroom first. Come on, Frisk ours are next door to each other" I ran off ahead, trying to find our rooms. I explored the halls of the school, bustling around me were kids of many shapes and sizes, humans and monsters, I was happy to be here. Wait . . why was I happy to be here "Maybe Frisk was right, maybe I am a dork." I mumbled to myself as I walked into my homeroom, shaking off the down feeling I had from my thoughts. _Who cares if people think I'm a dork, at least I'm having fun, Everyone is always so miserable at school._

"**Good **morning Class" The teacher in the front of the room called out. She was slightly chubby and had a bright smile on her face, "Im Mrs. Tikum, and I'm your homeroom teacher this year, now I know you guys are probably sick of things like this after doing them for seven years straight, but I would like to try to learn about all of you, please tell me your name and one thing about yourself. Let's start in the front here" She pointed at a short human girl in the front of the room. _Wait is that . . ._

"Hello, my name is Chara, and I really like chocolate" _it was!_ I smiled to myself, I hadnt seen Chara since 5th grade. It was nice to see her after such a long summer.

I spaced out, barely paying attention to what any of the students were saying. There was a tall human boy, a chubby girl reptilian monster, and a few more I couldn't remember, most of them were either in different classes at my old school or were from the other school. It soon came to the girl before me, she was wearing her hair in pigtails, and besides her height looked like she was still in kindergarten _Looks like someone gets babied by her parents_ I thought to myself. Not trying to be rude, even though she couldn't hear me, I cut the thought short.

"Hi, my name is Maddie" she said in what was almost a snooty voice that said, Im better than everyone here. Asriel was getting uncomfortable as she continued "and me and my mom think that magic should be illegal, and that monsters shouldn't be allowed to live with hu-" she was cut short by the teacher who instantly was almost fuming and she began to yell

"MADDIE! I do NOT tolerate such hate speech in my class, Monsters pose no threat to us, and help us as much as we help them. Go to the Principal's office NOW!" Woah! Mrs. Tikum was taking no prisoners.

"B-but" Maddie began, now trying to be defensive and earn some pity points, she pouted

"I said NOW!" Mrs. Tikum furiously pointed at the door, unphased by the attempt at exploitation. Maddie almost sprinted out of the room, frightened to the core. "I'm very sorry about that class, especially the monsters. I'd like you to know that if you EVER hear anyone talking like she just did towards monsters, or monsters talking that way towards humans, let me know, I will handle it. Anyways, we were on you" She pointed at me,and I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves after the events that occured.

"Howdy! I'm Asriel Dreemur, and I have an adopted human sister" I say my voice slightly shaken, it was the first thing that came to my head, and I wanted this class to be over with.

"Asriel?" Mrs. Tikum asked, now no longer burning red from anger, instead she had a compassionate smile on her face. It calmed me down, and I took another deep breath

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a bit spooked"

"There's an empty desk over near Chara, I usually keep the assigned seats the same all year, but due to the . . . _event_ that just occurred with your neighbor, I think I can make an exception, just don't be a distraction or I'll have to move you somewhere else."

"Thank you Mrs. Tikum"

"No problem"

A few more minutes pass as my classmates and teacher get to know each other better, asking questions, everyone though, seemed to be on edge from what had happened earlier that morning, but it was lightening up.

"Asriel, you mentioned that you had an adopted sister, what's her name." I turned up to the teacher, hearing my name. Realising the question she just asked me, I answer

"Her name is Frisk, she's in the class next to me."

"Hmm, I'd love to meet her" she then looked down, a sad look on her face "Look, I'm sorry about what happened today with Maddie, nothing like that usually happens here. It's usually just announcements, roll call, and stuff like that."

"Hey, It's not your fault Mrs. T, She's just misguided is all"

"She says you shouldn't even exist and you just call her misguided?"

"Where do you think she learnt it from, her mother is the ones that the true villain"

"You shouldn't talk about other's family members like that Asriel" Mrs. T says, as she leans towards me. "But, off the record, you're one hundred percent right"

The bell rang and I waved goodbye to Mrs. T as I head towards my next class

* * *

The rest of the day luckily went without anything remotely like that, unless you count Frisk and I learning that Undyne was the P.E. teacher, and her last name was a pun. Our bedroom was filled with chuckles as we discussed this newfound knowledge.

"Can you believe it!" Frisk exclaimed to me "Carply! Undyne Carply"

"Next you're going to tell me that Sans' last name is fibula!"

We both laughed at the pun, though mine was interrupted by a yawn, it had been a long day at school, and I knew that I needed that day to end. I got off of my bed

* * *

Frisk's POV

Asriel was now asleep in his bed, but I couldn't sleep, not after what happened last night. I may of hidden it from mom and Asriel, but what Asriel dreams about, it scares me. I think something is wrong with him. And I can't do anything about it.

I never told anyone but Asriel about my DETERMINATION, my ability to SAVE and RESET. It's strange how easily he understood it. I would of never gotten it if he was the one that had this power. But, recently, it hasn't been working, I don't know if it's me or someone else has more determination than I do, but whatever it may be, I don't like it, and I think Asriel's dreams have something to do with it.

"Frisk?" I hear Asriel whisper to me

"Yeah, Azzy, what's up?"

"I'm thirsty, I'll be back I just need some water." Asriel rubbed his eyes, trying to see in the darkness. After he left, I got up, turning on the light. There had to be a hint somewhere around here. I didn't know where to look. I tried his closet, dresser, everything, until I found it.

On the bed resting peacefully

A yellow flower petal


	3. Chapter 2: The Buttercup Bully

Tonight on Overtale

Asriel Doesn't Like Buttercups

Asgore Does a Crossword

And Chara is a bad comedian

**FRISK'S POV**

The Petal

It seemed to mean nothing, why was there a petal in Asriel's bed. It seemed so random, so insignificant. But I knew, I _knew_ it was more than that. Maybe if we went to dad's shop today it would of been different. Yeah, actually, now that I thought about it, it was just from dad's shop.

"Frisk?" Asriel said as he turned off the lights once more, he was back in the room, now with a small plastic cup in his hands. HIs glow in the dark pajamas lightly illuminating his face and his surroundings. "Is something wrong, you should probably be sleeping."

"I'm fine" I lied "Goodnight, my little Goatbro"

"Goodnight Frisk the Human" he gave a light chuckle, realising he sounded like Papyrus,

**ASRIEL'S POV**

_I awoke, lying on the ground, surrounded by darkness extending for what seemed to be endless abyss, _

"_Where am I" I called out "Hello" _

_My voice echoed through the void, hurting my sensitive ears,. There was nothing here, just black forever extending from each horizon._

"_Asriel" A voice rang out, it sounded similar to mine, but __**different **_"_Gee Asriel, I never thought I would meet you in one of my resets!"_

"_Who's there? Who are you?" I called out into the void_

"_Oh! Your right! I haven't introduced myself" Popping through the nonexistent ground in front of me was a cheery yellow . . flower? "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. Your best friend! I just want to tell you how happy I am that I finally found a timeline that has you still alive!"_

"_Still alive?" I asked confused "Timelines? What are you talking about?_

"_Well, you see Asriel, I am a creature with lots of DETERMINATION, like your sister for example. But a whole lot more than her. You see, I used to only live in one timeline, and it was boring. Eventually I learned that I gained so much LOVE form uh . . . __**helping **__people in my timeline, that I could use my powers to travel to other dimensions. In most dimensions, Asriel, you're dead. Sorry to say. A few bad decisions, or something, or that one world where you died at birth, man I hated that place. Anyways, The point is, I need your help Asriel, you see, I need your SOUL. With a SOUL, I won't be stuck as a flower anymore. It's that simple. _

"_My SOUL? Isn't that important? I've just met you Flowey"_

"_Asriel, don't make this hard on yourself, it's not too much. Just a SOUL, I could give you something in return if you want!" The cheerful smile on Flowey's face was beginning to waver, replaced with anger and frustration._

"_I think I'll pass on that Flowey, sorry."_

"_Asriel, don't test my patience. I need it, please. I can't be stuck as a flower anymore"_

"_I'm sorry Flowey, but not now, probably not ever, someone else might _

"_Asriel, I don't think you understand. I'm not asking you for it. I need it, otherwise many worlds are in danger" The cheery demeanor of the yellow flower was beginning to fully dissipate. Flowey continued "So if you won't give it to me. Small white pellets surrounded me as Flowey spoke ,"I'll just __**TAKE **__it" Flowey began cackling "Don't worry, this will hurt me more than it'll hurt you, at least in a technical roundabout way" He popped back into the ground, though his laughs still echoed throughout the void._

_What can I do? I didn't have anywhere to go, and it seemed I couldn't cast any magic to defend myself. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. The area I was safe in was shrinking, and I could barely move around anymore. All of the pellets were about to hit me, and . . ._

"Flowey Stop!" I yell, my throat gasping for air from the sea of darkness surrounding me.

"Azzy, you awake or just yelling at your dream" Frisk asked, wondering if I was sleeptalking, or if I had awoken.

"Im awake" I say to her "I just had a really weird nightmare though"

"Tell me, maybe it will hint to something we can do to fix this whole dream problem" Frisk's voice seemed serious, she was worried about my well being, and she wanted to get to the bottom of this dreaming problem

"Well, I woke up in the middle of a void, I was confused and scared, but then there was this flower, he called himself Flowey, and he said he knew me." When I mentioned Flowey, the little I could see of Frisk's face went into a face of shock, like she just realised something "He talked about different timelines, and he said he traveled through different worlds to try to find me! Or, more specifically, a version of me that was still alive. He said he needed my SOUL, and when I said no, because I just met the flower, I wasn't going to just hand him my SOUL, he started surrounding me with magic and tried to steal it from me!"

Frisk was silent for a second, seemingly processing what I had just told her. "It's just a dream, Asriel, I don't think we should look into it" I would have normally believed her, but the way she said it, I don't even think she believed it. But I played along, much too tired to start analyzing what was basically a two minute exchange between me and a plant.

"Alright, goodnight Frisk, hopefully for the last time"

"Goodnight Asriel"

**FRISK'S POV**

I was awake before Asriel that morning, so I had time to think about what happened last night, it seemed much more than a coincidence that there was a yellow petal in my brother's bed, and then he happens to dream about a magical talking yellow flower, and just when my ability to LOAD and SAVE became unstable too. It was just too many things happening at once that it couldn't not be connected, and I didn't think this Flowey was quite who he said he was either. I knew that if I was going to help Asriel through this problem, so he can finally get sleep every night again, we would need to figure out this problem.

I had not realised just how early I woke up until I came downstairs, my father, Asgore, was sitting at the dining table, with a Newspaper and cup of what seemed to be tea with a splash of milk. Hearing my footsteps, he looked up from his crossword puzzle and greeted me.

"Oh! Frisk, you're up early. How are you today dear?"

"Ok, I just am worried about Asriel again."

"What is it this time Frisk? Is he dreaming about all of the monsters being locked up in Mt. Ebbot again?"

"Nope, now he's scared of an evil buttercup flower with time powers that has no soul and wants his" When I said it aloud, I noticed that it sounded completely ridiculous.

Asgore let out a hearty laugh "You didn't show him some weird movie right Frisk? Now he'll be scared to enter my shop!" He stopped for a moment, looking around the room, until his eyes landed on the clock on the stove. "Speaking of my shop, I have to leave for it now. I'll see you tonight Frisk." with a small kiss on the forehead, he grabbed his coat, and left out the door. The house was silent again. I was never quite the fan of silence, even though I don't really talk much, it gave me too much time to think, and especially right now, I didn't want to think.

_Asriel needs my help, but I don't know how to help him._

_(Later)_

The cafeteria of Ebbot Middle School was bustling with kids, and Asriel, Chara, Kid, and I were all sitting at a table, enjoying the time off from classes. Something seemed off about Asriel though, as he was quiet and keeping to himself, which was not like him. Usually, he was easily excited, and kind of a goofball, but now, he was silently eating a small slice of pie that he had packed for dessert.

Chara was the first one to break the awkward silence "Asriel, what's up with you today?" If there was one person besides me that would get Asriel to open up, it would be Chara, they were basically best friends, much closer than I am to either Chara or MK.

"Nothing" he said, nothing else.

"Asriel, if that's true, then I no longer like chocolate." She looked over to me "Frisk, you want my chocolate bar, I _hate _those things" Chara said in a joking sarcastic tone. It seemed she was going for cheering Asriel up more then she was going for trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Chara, I'm fine"

"_Your ears are droopier than normal, I don't believe you" _Chara teased in a sing-songy voice, trying her best to get a chuckle out of the goat child. Instead however, Asriel picks up his stuff, looking down at the ground while walking away from our table.

"Yo! Az, where are you going?" MK asked loudly, getting up and beginning to chase after him

**ASRIEL'S POV**

I walked away from the table, there was no reason for me to be there. I didn't feel like sitting with anyone today. It's strange, I never remembered dreams, even though, at least according to Frisk, I have very weird and interesting ones. But this one, I just couldn't get out of my mind, over and over, that weed's laugh kept repeating in my head, haunting me throughout my classes and leading up to lunch. I had almost started screaming during one of my classes, that was how far it was going.

_What is wrong with me? What am I doing wrong? How do I fi-_

"Watch where you're going, Crybaby." I recognised the voice the moment I heard it, and it stopped all the thoughts I had in an instant. The terrible mullet, the snarky look, the torn football jersey, yep, it was definitely him. Mason Leeva, generic school bully extraordinaire.

"Shut up, Mason" I said, staring up at him, pretending not to be intimidated.

"Oh, did Wet Dreemurr grow some balls? Oh wait! Monsters don't have those." _Wet Dreemurr_. I hated that nickname with a passion, and I was sick of Mason always picking on my friend group.

"You still hanging with that Armless Idiot and the Chocolate Addict?" he asked mockingly.

"Do NOT bring my friends into this."

"Oh, no friends, ok. I heard that your mom gained another half a ton this week. She's making good progress, maybe by next month, she'll only be putting on a couple hundred."

"Leave my mom out of this too, she is adorably chubby, and nothing more!" I said, instantly regretting how I worded the 'comeback'

"Oh, no mother either? Man, your not letting me have any fun, with your real family. Maybe you want me to talk about your pet?"

"I don't have a pet." I say, slightly confused.

"Oh sure you don't, because that girl in the lunchroom is your sister." I was silent, instead scowling. I was burning with rage, more than I had ever been before, maybe I was just sick of his crap. Maybe I was sick of life's crap. I began clenching my fists, and Mason noticed.

"Woah there, it's just some friendly teasing."

_Friendly? _I thought to myself. I was done with Mason, I was done with everything, I was done with my dreams, I was done with School, I was done with that stupid girl that thought she was better than me just because she was human.

I chuckled to myself. "I'll show you friendly." I say, as magical pellets, surrounded him. "These are just some harmless _Friendliness Pellets_

**Chapter 2 END**

**AN: Oh my gosh, I finally finished this thing, it took me so long to just get two scenes right and they didn't even end up that good. But whatever. It's time for the plot to continue, yes I know I said this was just Slice of Life fluff, and we will get to that, but I just want to make a plot to make this not be a snoozefest, don't worry though, it won't become some epic adventure and it probably wont end in some insane battle. But what's going on with Flowey and Asriel? Why does Asriel dream about what he does, find out next time on Overtale Z!**

**Bye! :3**


	4. Chapter 3: Other Realities (Part 1 of 2)

**Chapter 3: Other Realities (Part 1/2)**

**AlbinoAsriel (The Author!): Howdy! It's time for some more Overtale, this time with a larger chapter with a bit of plot in the beginning, and a new fold in this whole dreaming situation. But after this two parter, the Dreemurr are going to have fun, love, and cuddles. I'm sure it will be adorab-**

**(Asriel Pops into existence in front of the author. He looks around for a second, before noticing him.)**

**Asriel: Hey! You! Why did you steal my name?**

**AlbinoAsriel: Wait? Oh crap! Asriel, what are you doing here? These are the Author's Notes. **

**Asriel: The Author's Notes? I just fell asleep again and woke up here.**

**AlbinoAsriel: Great, now the Author's Notes can't escape the Goat God of Hyperfluff**

**Asriel: Wait! That's My OC, you can't steal it!**

**AlbinoAsriel:I didn't! I'm talking about you! (Clears Throat) Anyway reader, enjoy the chapter! (**_**How does he even know I'm using his name?)**_

**Warning: This Chapter Contains way too many Video Game Parodies. If you don't like that, in the words of Reggie Fils Aime "**_**Whats wrong with you?" **_**Also Undertale had tons of those so you must be on the wrong part of this website**

**ASRIEL'S POV**

I was standing in front of Mason, my own personal devil, small pellets, _my pellets,_ were surrounding him.

"Just some harmless Friendliness Pellets" I repeated, the ring of small white bullets surrounding Mason began moving "Here, let me give you a _hug._" The bullets continued closing in on Mason, while I felt a sense of cruel joy. The thought of his SOUL shattering made me smirk a confident smirk as I watched him panic.

"ASRIEL!" Chara's voice rang throughout the hallway, which was luckily empty since it was still lunch time. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this? You can't _kill_ Mason, even if I want you to!"

"What the heck, Chara!" Mason exclaimed, it was a not very well kept secret that Mason was scared of my rosy cheeked friend, but he would always talk about her when she wasn't around.

"Shut up. Mason, no one likes you besides the other kids on your idiotic football team." She rebutted, not that I was paying much attention. I thought about what Chara had said a couple seconds earlier. _What are you doing? Why are you doing this?_ What _was _I doing? I looked down at my paws, as magic still channeled through them. I had never made that type of magic before, usually I made my family's fire attacks or my own 'lightning' (It's really just static but don't worry about it). Whatever I made was new to me, but it wasn't _new. _I knew exactly what it was from. _Flowey, what did you do to me?_ I thought to myself. The pellets dissipated as I desummoned them, and I silently walked away from the scene.

"Asriel, Wait up!" Chara called out to me and began following me. "Do you need to talk" she asked me.

"Chara, what's wrong with me?" I asked her, tears swelling in my eyes, I didn't ask for this, I didn't want to be evil. "What do I do? I'm suddenly attacking people, and teasing them with their deaths!"

Chara sighed and sat next to me, leaning her back against a locker. "Asriel, let me tell you a secret." She looked down, the kind smile on her face disappearing as she took a deep breath, getting ready to say something to me. "Before my foster Dad adopted me, I was like you are right now, angry, I was ready to attack anyone at a moment's notice, knives were my only friends. I used to dream about killing the orphanage owner, and running from the place. But then, good people came into my life, people like you, and Frisk, and MK."She sighed as I let a soft smile appear on my muzzle " My point is that if you helped me with that, I can help you with whatever is going, no matter how big or small. You're my friend Asriel, and I care about how you feel"

I smiled, tears swelled once again as I began to respond "Chara, I don't even think you would believe me"

"I will, I promise"

I sighed, and began explaining "I had a dream, but it wasn't like a normal one, I can never remember dreams, no matter what they're about. But last night I had a dream that I can't get out of my head, and I've been acting different, you saw, I attacked Mason, and I liked it. I was smiling while he was about to die."

"What was the dream about?" Chara asked, she seemed skeptical, but she wanted to be a good friend and keep her word, so she stayed quiet.

"It was so strange, I woke up in the void, and a flower appeared in front of me and asked for my SOUL. He said he was looking for a version of me from all the multiverse that was still alive, whatever that meant. After I said that I was pretty sure I needed my SOUL, he started attacking me, with the exact same type of magic I just used, why do I suddenly have his magic? This is scary Chara!"

"And all of this because of some dream?" Chara asked

"That's the problem, it didn't feel like a dream, like I said, I never remember dreams, and now my magic is completely different, it has to be more than just a dream."

"This is insane Asriel." I frowned, and she paused for a second before sighing "But, I did say I would believe you, and the way your acting doesn't seem like you're making it up or anything like that. But I don't know what I could do to help."

I nodded, understanding her concern, it really was a strange idea, but it had to of happened. "How do I stop acting like him, I'm being a heartless jerk to Mason, even if he's rude to me as well. I even was rude to MK and Frisk, I feel so bad about it"

"Honestly Asriel, the best idea is just to not worry about for now, see what happens tonight, if it comes back, we can worry about it. Just relax tonight, Aren't Tuesdays Dreemurr family game night anyways?" I nodded "Alright, fun tonight, and if it's still a problem flower tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok" I said

"I think it's time for your next class anyways, I gotta go to English. See you in music!"

Thankfully, the rest of the day went without a hitch. And now it was time to go home.

**Frisk's POV**

I arrived in my bedroom after school with a sigh, backpack flung lazily on to the floor, I quickly changed into a casual t shirt that was way too large for me, and a pair of sweatpants. I flopped down onto my bed, my hair covering my eyes. I was tired, and I was determined to take a nap.

"Frisk, are you already in here" my brother called to me, peeking his head into the room.

"Yeah" I said, face still in my bed, my speech muffled by the blankets.

"You gonna take a nap?"

"I hate school." I groaned, while putting the covers on me

"That didn't answer my question Frisk."

"Yes. I'm taking a nap, now wake me up when it's dinner or if we're starting game night early." I grumbled, already half asleep, comfy under the soft blankets.

"Alrighty" Asriel said as he left.

I sighed, and began to try to fall asleep, before I realized something.

"Shoot, I forgot to SAVE!" I said, quickly getting up, luckily, there was always a SAVE point right by my door. While I usually tried my best not to LOAD, especially now that Azzy can remember them, I always felt safer after I SAVED. There had been a few times where I did have to LOAD though, like one time, when Asgore forgot to bring his suitcase to the State Senate, and then because of that he couldn't do anything that day which made some problems.

Asgore was always a bit of a goofball, even if he could be eerily serious if he had to. He was a government official, sure. But I had never met a government official that spends his time when he's not delegating working in a dainty flower shop in a cozy town.

Continuing the train of thought I had, I thought about the only time I ever had to LOAD because of myself was because of a time where I broke my leg, and me and Azzy agreed that LOADing was worth it so it wouldn't happen. It was summer vacation after all, and not being able to play outside in summer is a fate worse than death.

I realised that I let my mind wander, and I looked back to the SAVE point, it's faint yellow glow illuminating the room just for me. I reached out, but it flickered out. _Huh, that's never happened before-_ in a sudden flash of light, the star reappeared, now a bright white, the light surrounded me, engulfed by the it, I was blinded, there was nothing but light in the room, followed by complete and utter darkness.

_I laid in a pile of flowers, golden specks of pollen floated around as I slowly let my eyes open, I still felt tired, but that could wait, I didn't know where I was. I began wandering, first heading down a hallway, which lead into a small patch of grass, where a hole in the ceiling of wherever I was opened to skylight, I continued on my journey, now in a purple room with a cracked staircase and fountain in front of me, as well as a familiar feminine figure. I recognised the robes she was wearing as one of our family's old crest, all the way back during the war, the Dreemurr's used the Delta Rune as a symbol of our nobility, but why was my mother wearing them?_

_Before I could speak, she had already begun "Child! Have you fallen down?" She asked as she approached me. _

"_Fallen down? Fallen down what?"_

"_You do not know where you are?"_

"_Mom, I don't know where the heck either of us are, or where Dad or Asriel is or-"_

_Toriel face quickly shifted from its soft motherly tone, to a face full of shock and a small hint of pain. She took a step back from me, though I could also see a small amount of happiness in her face. All of this just made me more confused. _

"_C-Chara? Is that you? How are you here, why do you look different, I didn't prepare for this, what am I going to do? Oh no! Where have you been, you look younger, how is that even poss-"_

_This time, I was the one to interrupt my mother. "Mom? Chara's my best friend, I'm your daughter, remember, Frisk? Maybe you were the one that fell, you sure you didn't hit your head, Dad said once that whenever he tripped and hit one of his horns, he would always have some memory problems. Remember? He called Azzy Astell and thought her was a girl at dinner once, he's always been a bit of a ditz though" _

_While Toriel did seem confused, she looked like she agreed with me on the last part about Asgore being a ditz. "Child, I think there may be something strange going on, I've never seen you, though you do look like my daughter I once had"_

"_You Don't remember me Mom?" Seeing her nod made me sick to my stomach. If it wasn't for Toriel, I would be cold on the streets, or in some terrible situation with foster parents. Toriel had been so nice to me, and without her, I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't know why everything was so different, there had to be something that could explain this. Maybe the SAVE point had something to do with it. It was supposedly a tear through time and space. They scattered all throughout the . . .multiverse! My mind started to think about the different worlds that Asriel had mentioned in his dream, and it all clicked. It wasn't too surprising honestly, I mean, I could control time and space, and my brothers being tormented by a demonic dandelion or something, basically anything can happen._

"_Oh, my child, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I've never met anyone named Frisk before." her comment drew me from my own deep thinking, and I decided to bring up this possibility to her._

"_Its okay mo- I mean Ms. Toriel" I caught myself again. And while it felt weird calling someone that looked just like my mother by her name, I felt it would help ease the tension that was now in the room. "I think I know what it is. I found a rift to another dimension."_

"_Oh, well that does make" She paused for a moment, before fully realising what I had just said, eyes wide and pupils shrunk she spoke quietly "D-did you just say, another dimension?"_

_I nodded "You see, I found a rip in reality in my bedroom, and then boom, all of a sudden I was here, lying in a bed of flowers."_

_She seemed to understand, but she was still staring at me like I was crazy. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head child? These are some outlandish things."_

"_I promise they're the truth!"_

_Toriel sighed, "Let's head to my house, and we could continue our conversation there, Im sure you are likely hungry"_

_I had to admit, I was pretty hungry. So I agreed, and began to follow her farther into the place I was in_

**Asriel's POV:**

After Frisk went to sleep, I came downstairs with nothing to do. There had to be something for me to do to get my mind off of Flowey. I looked around the house before my eyes landed on the small dock for a tablet near the TV. _I could play Super Smashing Fighters!_

Uncle Sans got the Notnendo Swap for us last Christmas, though he disguised it as being from "Sansta". While Toriel at first was a bit upset that he got it for us without asking her, after playing a couple games of MaryKart she could see that it was all good fun. I disconnected the two small JoyMotes, and booted up the system.

The recognisable music began to play, and I booted up the online mode. I quickly started up a voice chat on my tablet, and he picked up

"Yo! Azzy! Are you feeling better?" He asked

"Yeah, a bit. Do you want to play Smash?" I asked him, though him bringing up earlier temporarily put me on edge.

"Sure!"

"Alright I'm playing Yisho!"

**FRISK'S POV**

_I began to approach TwoToriel's house, TwoToriel was the name I decided to use for her, because while I call her mom, it's still weird to just use Toriel to me. A cozy little thing in the middle of the place she called the Ruins. I looked up to her, and noticed that once again, she had her calm smile, seemingly over, or at least currently not worrying about this whole ordeal. I'd noticed a few SAVE points on the way to her house, and of course, it seemed that, while I could still SAVE, none of them would return me home. _

_The interior of the house was about what I expected, cozy and small, made for one or maybe two people. Toriel led me to a room with a fireplace and a table and chairs, as well as a chair made for a larger monster. _

"_Bring a seat over here please, Frisk." she said, motioning to the table's chairs that looked a lot more reasonably sized for me, while she herself sat in the recliner. _

'_Ok"_

"_Now, tell me what exactly your dimension is like?"_

"_Well, the biggest thing I've noticed for us is that you've never met this world's version of me. I live with you, Asgore, and Asriel, you adopted me when I was like 2, and we're all family!"_

_Toriel smiled "That does sound like a nice dimension, no wonder you were so confused. I'm sorry to say that it's nothing like that here. I'm afraid I haven't met you, and Asgore and I split apart for . . . unsavory reasons. Asriel, well, Asriel is no longer with us here. He was killed by humans. But, it is the world I live in. So I live in it as best I can."_

_"Why would humans attack Azzy?" I asked._

_"I don't know how it works in your dimension, but ever since we lost the war, any monster seen on the surface was killed on sight._

_"Monsters lost the war!" This world was getting stranger and sadder by the second._

_"Did they win in yours?"_

_"Nobody won or lost, we divided the land, except for one nation where the humans and monsters that got along live together, though there are some bumps in the road every once in a while"_

_"Well, sadly in this place, us monsters were locked in an underground prison. I'm beginning to envy your world Frisk, your world sounds much nicer than my own." Toriel sighed "Until you will be able to return home, there is a room down the hall, if you would like I could make you a pie."_

_I nodded and smiled "I guess even through dimensions some things never change."_

_Toriel giggled "Does your mother also make Butterscotch Pies?"_

"_Yeah, it's both mine and Azzy's favorite, it's always what she bakes us on special occasions. Birthdays, Christmas, all come with a pie." Toriel was beginning to get up and walk into the kitchen, but was still talking to me through the small archway._

"_And this other version of me, what does she do?" Toriel asked_

"_Well, she teaches humans and monsters at an elementary school, and she is also a large part of all the things they do at the school. Fundraising, the PTO, all of those." _

_Toriel once again giggled "What a coincidence, I also wanted to teach. This whole alternate dimensions thing is so confusing, I may need __**two Toriels!**_" _she cracked herself up as I also let out a few giggles. Calming down, I brought up something a bit more serious._

"_Hey Toriel?"_

_"Yes my child?"_

_"Do you know if I'll be able to get home?"_

_She sighed, seemingly knowing that question was coming "I don't know"_

**Asriel's POV**

"Haha! Let's go! Three stocked you again!"

"Whatever! Yisho is a hard counter to Hamondorf. Of course you're gonna win"

"Yeah right, you and that pig king has got nothing on my egg skills!"

"Fine, let's see if you can handle my Jester gameplay."

"No! Jester is broken and you know it, his nuetrel special is an actual gun!"

"So what, Yisho is toxic!"

It had been like this for at least two hours, me and MK had been at it for a couple hours, and while he had won a couple, I had won the majority. To be fair, I was the one with actual hands, but then again, most companies have made like seventeen different types of controllers for various monsters, so he couldn't be that far behind due to his disability

I hear the front door open, and look behind me to see Mom coming through the doorway. "Frisk, Asriel, Im home" I put down my controller and mute my mic, before I run up to her and give her a hug. She embraces me back and I smile up towards her.

"Hey Mom!"

"How are you Asriel, you did not seem too well this morning."

"I feel better mom, don't worry"

"Alright my child, I was just worried. I am going to check on Frisk, okay? And Im thinking we order pizza tonight."

"Pizza, sounds awesome!" I said

"Okay, now don't leave MK waiting, I'm sure you two were having your usual arguments, and I'm sure they are very important" my mother joked, as she climbed the stairs to my bedroom.

"Yeah right Mom!" I retorted back, as I picked up my controller again and unmuted my mic. "Im Back MK, so what are we going to do now?"

Before MK could reply Toriel instead yelled down the staircase "_Hey Asriel, where's Frisk?"_

**Authors Note: Wow! And I said this would be Slice of Life, honestly I took this in the opposite direction then I expected, but I like this better than just some Sitcom style stuff, though that will still happen, probably after this arc, we'll have a bit of a break with that Dreemurr Family Game Night, but until then. Please give me feedback, it matters a lot more to me to get it than a favorite or follow, even though they are both also apprciated! Hope you come back next chapter to see what happens to Frisk and what seems to be UT Toriel, let's find out next time in Overtale!**

**Asriel: I'm Still here how do I get out!**

**AlbinoAsriel: I'm gonna go help him out**


	5. Author's Notes: Other Realities 2 Info

So, I've gotta explain a few things about this story, because I feel like I'm kind of leaving you all hanging. I currently kind of am in a bit of a problem. It's not writer's block, kind of.

Many of you probably know about the other story on my profile _Ebbot and the Goat Prince _Its the story I've updated most recently, and what I'm talking about today has to do with it. No, I'm not asking you to go read it, basically what I want to talk about is how I am in what I'm going to call a flow with that story. Whenever I go to write for this one, I keep on going back to E&GP, just because I have more ideas for what I can bring to the table there. I don't know the exact reason, but I just can't write Overtale right now without forcing myself, but that makes the writing feel unnatural and forced, and I don't want to give you all a half baked chapter.

So here's what I want, I'd like to ask you what you wanna see in this series, after I finish this two parter, I'm going back to the slice of life chapters I promised you from the beginning, and while yes, the whole Flowey drama may still lay in the back, I want it to stay in the background for a while. I don't quite know when the next chapter will be up, but I think I may have a good idea going, and I have a lot of spare time on my hands right now, so I hope that it will go up some time soon. But, I thank you for your patience and hopefully your understanding

Sincerely,

The Author (AlbinoAsriel)


End file.
